fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinity (Clockverse)
|-|Human Form/Avatar= |-|Alternate Manifestation= |-|True Form= Infinity is the Cosmic Deity who embodies all of Space and Reality across all of Creation. Together with her twin brother, Eternity, they compose the entire Spatio-Temporal Axis across all of Creation. Unlike her brothers, she takes a very active role, walking among the denizens of all Creation. Infinity is the Queen of the Cosmic Pantheon. History WIP Appearance As the personification of Space and Reality, Infinity has no real form being wholly abstract and formless. Her form is described by Jeanne and Sieg, who got a brief glimpse of it, and the other Cosmic Gods as a mass of glittering fluctuating and glittering lights and stars. In her manifestation, Infinity prefers to take the form of a woman in her late teens to her early twenties. She has pink hair and turquoise eyes with a headband with two red horns. Infinity wears a red military uniform with black tights and white boots. However, she mostly wears a plaid pink jacket, a pink dress underneath, black leggings, and a white and green lace-up boots with grey fingerless gloves and an orange scarf. Personality Infinity, unlike her brothers Eternity and Abyss, is not as detached from Creation preferring to take a more active role. She frequently visits the Physical Realms living like “''normal person''”. Infinity has walked among the denizens of Creation often watching events unfold from the background more or less learning how to “''live''” as she puts it. Infinity is a highly mischievous and carefree being often indulging in the aspects of mortal life sometimes leaving her realm in the hands of her champion much to his chagrin. She loves to play pranks on the other Cosmic Gods often replacing War’s weapons with foam and painting Eternity’s entire solar pink. Her tendency to drive the other Cosmic Gods insane has earned her the epithet, The Goddess of Madness, though Infinity loves to refer to herself as the Goddess of Pranks. Her carefree nature is a welcome sight among the Cosmic Gods often being reprimanded by her younger siblings despite being the older one. Infinity does possess the capacity to be serious in manners that requires the Cosmic Goddess who embodies Space and Reality rather than the “''Cosmic Goddess who just wants to enjoy her life.” At the mention of the Leviathans, she displayed a seriousness unlike her promising Yui and Ciara that she would assist them in defeating the Leviathan Titans. When appearing to Sigurd, she told him of what the merging of worlds entailed and stated that it was completely natural but the energy released can raise whoever wielded it to the level of the Gods. As the third eldest Cosmic God, Infinity takes it upon herself to be the big sister and the motherly figure of the Cosmic Gods. In contrast to her mischievous, carefree personality, Infinity does care about her siblings often checking up on them from Kaleidoscope and visiting them. She is a frequent visitor to the other realms in A"K. In addition, she holds great affection for her champion viewing him as her surrogate son often saying to him that “''everyone at one point should experience the joy of parenthood.” Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Weight: Variable Height: Variable Likes: Annoying her brothers, living like a "mortal" Dislikes: Abyss's lazy habits, bad food Eye Color: Varies but blue primarily Hair Color: Varies but prefers pink Hobbies: Annoying Eternity and Abyss Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: High 1-B Name: Infinity, Pal’karia, Kylin, Akasha, Illyria, The Moon Presence, The Crawling Chaos, Nyarlathotep Origin: Until the Clock Strikes Twelve Gender: Female Age: As Old as Creation Classification: Cosmic Entity, Cosmic Goddess of Space, Embodiment of Space and Reality Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, and 9), Regeneration (High-Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Is the embodiment of Space itself.), Non-Corporeal, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Acausality (Type 5), Enhanced Senses, Supernatural Perception, Shapeshifting, Clairsentience, Localization, Dream Walking and Astral Projection, Intangibility, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Dimensionless Existence (Type 1), Transduality (Type 2), Telepathy, Empathy, Teleportation, Apporting, True Flight, Large Size (Type 10), Telekinesis, Space-Time Manipulation (As the Embodiment of Space and Reality, Infinity can control reality and space to levels beyond what most levels could ever hope to even achieve. She can crush, fold and shatter the very fabric of space itself. In her more mischievous moments, she is known to trap other people in alternate realities of her own making such as this one time she trapped an entire group of hikers inside a forest with no end. Infinity is also capable of perceiving all realities and dimensions. In ancient myth and the cults that worship her, it is stated that Space and Reality become more stable with Infinity's every "breath".), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantic Level.), Vector Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Danmaku, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Infinity can manipulate the laws of Physics, often using them to amuse herself by turning gravity on and off and messing with other laws such as Conservation of Matter and Energy.), Subjective Reality, Portal Creation, Black Hole Manipulation, White Hole Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Creation, Avatar Creation, Weather Manipulation, Power Nullification (For lesser beings), Blessing (Infinity granted Sieg powers over Space-Time, making him her champion.), Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Arm Blade Wielder, Godly Magic, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2, and 3), Nigh-Omnipresence, Cosmic Awareness, Resistance to Reality Warping, Fate Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and Elemental Manipulation, and Space-Time Manipulation Attack Potency: High Hyperverse Level (Infinity s the embodiment of all Space across Creation. Roughly equal to Eternity and Abyss. As the Queen of the Cosmic Gods, she should be stronger than the other Cosmic Gods. When she manifested in Assiah, her entire self permeated the entirety of Assiah, which is an infinite multiverse comprised of an infinite amount of universes, each with their own space-time continuum. Her presence between the Main Universe and Garon also halted the ongoing merger of the two universes. She can manipulate her dimension, Kaleidoscope, at will easily being able to alter the number of dimensions within it and its scale. Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (Infinity exists across all of Space and Reality.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse Level Stamina: Infinite Range: High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: *Infinity's Arm Blades Intelligence: Immensely High, possibly Lesser Nigh-Omniscient (Infinity holds vast amounts of knowledge due to her ability to see all of Space and Reality. However, her knowledge is only limited to what happens within the Space and Reality and anything that has occurred outside Reality and Space, Infinity has no knowledge of. She is also capable of seeing into the dimensions of her fellow Cosmic Deities.) Weaknesses: *Other Cosmic Gods/Beings of similar or greater power *The Primordial Entities Key: Infinity Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Female Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters Category:Transdual Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Empathy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Flight Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Matter Users Category:Vector Users Category:Energy Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Users Category:Physics Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Portal Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Weather Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Cosmic Awareness Users